The Faithless Day
by woody8330
Summary: good good story reviiew


Title: The Faithless Day  
Author: Misty & Jovonna Rose McGuire  
Part/Chapter: 1  
Summery: This ends from the book  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

'Ahh.' Christy thought, 'This is life.' Christy was sitting on her rocker  
with her hand upon her swollen belly. 'With little Neil sleeping it was nice  
to have a few moments to myself.'

Christy closed her eyes and thought back to when she first heard her husband  
pray, it was for her and it was so powerful. It brought her back…

Flashback

"God, I have fought against You because I have not understood. Not only  
fought, God, but cursed You. I did not understand why You let Margaret die -  
and our son. I did not understand anything about You. I still don't  
understand anything - except that somehow I know You are love. And that in  
my heart has been born so great a love for Christy as I did not know could  
exist on this earth. You, God, must be responsible. You must have put it  
there. So what do I do with it now?" I remember wanting to comfort him in  
some way. But I couldn't even open my eyes or lift my hand.

"Lord God almighty, Lord God of heaven and of earth, I have been  
stiff-necked and proud, arrogant and stupid. I'm not worthy of-of anything,  
least of all to ask any favors of You." The voice paused. The room was very  
quiet. I could hear the sharp intake of the man's breath. "Lord God, You are  
the Creator, I am the created. I am helpless, as helpless as all other men.  
As a doctor, I thought I knew something. Now there is nothing more that I  
can do for Christy. Nothing at all.  
"So I offer back to you this love you gave. It's all I have to give You,  
God. Here are our lives-hers and mine-I hold them out to you. Do-with us-as  
You please."

End of Flashback

"Well isn't this a site for sore eyes." Neil said.

Christy opened my eyes and flew into his arms and they kissed passionately.  
"Neil" she murmured, "It's been so long."

"Aye, lass, but we won't have to be worrying about that much longer."

Christy pulled away and looked at him, "Why not?"

Neil grinned at her, "You want to worry about me?" She gave him a look, "All  
right, all right… There is going to be a doctor coming up to help me. He  
will be in El Pano most of the time, but he will be helping me out just by  
being there."

She smiled, "Well that's great. We will be seeing more of you." He pulled  
her into his embrace and just as they were about to kiss their son woke up  
and was crying. She pulled away and started to go, but Neil stopped her.

"Let me get him, you just relax a few more minutes." Christy nodded  
gratefully and sunk back into the rocker.

After a quick lunch and a kiss good-bye Neil left to go met this new doctor  
of the Cove. Christy picked up little Neil and headed for the mission.

No one was at the mission, much to her surprise. She knew Miss Ida had gone  
back to Boston before her and Neil had gotten married, 'And good riddance.'  
she thought, then silently scolded herself. 'I had thought Miss Alice would  
be there. I wanted to talk to her.'

Christy looked out the window from her old room, and seen David very upset  
taking a pistol and storming off with it.

'What in the world can be wrong?' she thought helplessly as she turned and  
hurried out the door after him. She met Opal on the way out and asked her to  
watch little Neil, and Opal gladly accepted.

Christy hurried after him, but it was hard being pregnant. When she was  
about to give up at finding him she stopped and there he was. He was  
standing above a cliff looking down with the gun hung at his side.

"David?" she asked.

He whirled around and looked at her. "Go away. NOW!" One look at him and she  
was scared. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what.

"But David..."

"NO!" David said as she took a step closer, "Get away from me NOW!" As  
Christy had gotten closer she realized he had been crying, and he had a wild  
look about him.

He raised the gun to his head, "LEAVE CHRISTY NOW!" he yelled at her.

Christy ran from him frightened, and as she was running she slipped and  
fell, 'That hurt!' she had thought before she passed out.

Part/Chapter: 2

"Christy? Are you all right?" she felt comforting arms around her as she  
opened her eyes to see Neil's concerned face.

"Oh Neil! You have to stop him!" she said sitting up grimacing.

"Stop who?" Neil asked.

"David he's raving mad! I have never seen him act this way before. He has a  
gun and I think he is going to kill himself!"

She could tell Neil was concerned for her, and she really didn't want him to  
leave, 'I hurt so badly,' "He's over by the cliff. PLEASE NEIL GO!" she  
half begged half demanded.

Neil took a deep breath and got up and ran over to the spot Christy  
indicated.

As he left Christy clutched her stomach in pain, and cried.

When Neil left his wife he wanted to throttle David for making her so upset  
and putting her and their baby's life in danger. But when Neil came to the  
clearing and seen David stand there with the gun to his head he knew why his  
wife was so upset.

"Neil, go away." David said.

"I will not!" Neil thundered. "You have put my wife in danger and maybe  
caused the death of my child I will not leave you alone! I want to know what  
has gotten into you man!"

At the mention of Christy and the baby David softened. "What do you mean? I  
NEVER asked Christy to come out here! I told her to leave."

"Well it seems to me that she was running away from you and fell on her  
stomach." Neil softened his tone as he inched closer to David.

"She fell?" David said calming down even more. Then he sat down on the  
ground and started to cry, taking the gun away from his head. "I could NEVER  
do anything right."

Neil began to walk closer to David, and he noticed, "Neil, don't come any  
closer!" He said raising the gun back to his head, "or I will shoot myself."

Neil couldn't believe the wild look in David's eyes and he knew why Christy  
was so scared. "Man, get a hold of yourself! What would killing yourself  
accomplish? It would hurt your family; the people of this Cove and it would  
hurt me."

David sniffled and looked up at Neil, "My family won't miss me. Ida has  
gotten married, my father is too busy to notice me, and my mother is dead."

Neil stopped shocked, "What do you mean your mother is dead?"

David hangs his head and lowers the gun again, "She just died from a heart  
attack." David set the gun down and put his face in his hands and cried.

Meanwhile Christy had managed to get off the ground and start walking to the  
mission. With tears streaming down her face, clutching her stomach in pain.  
Worried that she may have caused the death of her baby.

"Miz Christy! Well ain't this a pleasant surprise!" Ruby Mae said, but  
stopped when she seen Christy, "What's the matter Miz Christy? It ain't time  
for the baby yet."

"Ruby Mae, I need to get to the mission, but I don't think I…" another pain  
stabbed her and she groaned in pain.

"Will!" Ruby Mae called. "Miz Christy needs help!" and that was the last  
thing she remembered before her world went dark once again.

Part/Chapter: 3  
Summery: Neil goes to stop David from committing suicide, and David tells  
him that his mother died. Christy thinks she has hurt the baby and on her  
way back to the mission meets Ruby Mae who in turn gets Will to help before  
Christy passes out again.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

Neil watched as David sat there crying wondering what he could do. 'If the  
preacher falls apart like this…' Neil was very concerned for Christy and he  
knew he needed to get back to her and make sure she was okay.

"David, I am not leaving you here." Neil said as he began to inch his way  
closer to David again, "You must come back with me. I need to get to  
Christy, and if you were with me I know that would make her feel better.  
Will you come?"

Before David had time to react Neil had reached him and grabbed the gun away  
from him. David looked up startled the anger once again in his eyes, and  
then just as quickly he composed himself got up and dusted off his pants and  
followed Neil back to the mission.

Will managed to get Christy back to the mission in his wagon. Christy still  
did not wake up, but when they got there she did Opal came and helped Will  
get her inside.

"What happened Miz Christy? Are you okay?" Opal asked concerned.

Christy still held onto her stomach in pain, "I will be fine, I hope." She  
said answering Opal, and then turned to Will, "You need to go find Neil. He  
was by that cliff by your place." Will nodded his head and quickly left.

"Now Miz Christy, just lay back and try to relax now. I will stay with your  
youngin' fer a while longer. So don't you worry about a thing." Opal had put  
a blanket around Christy and propped her feet up with a pillow.

Christy did her best to relax, and the pain seemed to be subsiding, but she  
was worried about David and Neil. As she was thinking about them the door  
opened and Neil rushed in.

"Christy! No lay back down, I am going to examine you and make sure both of  
you are all right."

Christy looked behind his back for David, and he was at the door looking  
like he had been crying for a while. "David?" she asked questionly.

"It's okay, Christy." David said coming closer to her, "I'm sorry for  
causing you so many problems." He turned to Neil, "I am going to my  
bunkhouse. I won't try anything else." He turned and left.

She winced as Neil touched her stomach, even though she tried hard not to.  
He looked her over and she desperately tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere.

Neil took out his stethoscope, and put it on my belly to listen for their  
baby's heart beat and as he did his eyes got wide, and he jumped up and took  
it off Christy's belly and looked at her, "What!" she said worried.

His face was shocked, but he didn't say a word. He knelt back down and put  
the stethoscope back on her belly and concentrated really hard, then his  
face lit up and he smiled, then he threw back his head and laughed!

"I demand to know what is so funny!" Christy asked.

"Oh lass, you have already made me a proud papa of a young lad isn't that  
right?"

"Of course Neil! I don't understand tell me!"

He looked at her and smiled….

Part/Chapter: 4  
Summery: Neil gets David to come back with him to the mission. Christy made  
it to the mission and Neil examines her and as he does he finds something  
very interesting.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

"Christy, I hear two wee little heart beats in there." Neil said smiling as  
he took her hand, "Do you know what that means, lass?"

Christy looked at him confused for a moment, "We are going to have twins!"  
Neil shouted getting up and doing a jig. "We're going to have twins, we're  
going to have twins."

Christy looked at him and smiled, then she laughed out loud, "No wonder why  
I am so big! I didn't get this big with little Neil. Oh I can't believe it!"

Christy started to get up, but Neil looked at her, "You are not moving from  
that couch, yet." He once again knelt beside her and took her hand. "They  
will be fine, you just had the wind knocked out of you, but I am not taking  
any chances. I am going to take you home and you will be confined to your  
bed."

Christy looked at him upset, "But Neil I…"

"Not another word, lass. I know it will be hard, but I am thinking of you  
and the babies." His eyes lit up again and he got up and started to dance  
and sing, "We're going to have twins, we're going to have twins." He stopped  
and looked back at Christy, "Aye, this is the life!"

Opal had heard in the other room Neil singing about having twins and she  
hurried up and grabbed young Neil and headed downstairs to congratulate  
them.

Over the next few days the people of the Cove came to see David, and  
encourage him. David still didn't come around though and the people of the  
Cove prayed for him.

Because of the way David was acting Miss Alice thought it would be best if  
he didn't preach. So David spent most of his time in the bunkhouse feeling  
sorry for himself. So since David couldn't preach, the people of the Cove  
were wondering who was going to take his spot. I myself was wondering too,  
and then it was Sunday…

"Christy, I will let you get out of bed today to go to church, however… you  
will have to come home and go right back in that bed. Understand?"

Christy nodded as she smiled and hurried up to get ready, excited about the  
new day and wondering who was going to preach.

When they got there people were milling around talking to others. Everyone  
was wondering who was going to preach. Before the bell even rang people  
hurried in and sat down waiting anxiously to see who would be preaching.

Much to Christy's surprise Neil got up and went to the platform! They sang  
and after that he didn't preach really, but he taught us. Gave us  
encouraging words to hold on to, and Christy couldn't help but think he  
would make a fine teacher one day.

After service many people wanted to talk to Neil and Christy so they didn't  
go home right away; much to her relief. Christy was so sick of lying in bed  
all day reading, or sleeping.

"Miz Christy how you be feelin'?" Opal asked.

"Well I said, I am feeling better, but I wish I didn't have to go home and  
get back in that bed!" They both laughed.

When they were talking and Christy couldn't help but thinking how far Opal  
had come…

Tom had been shot and Opal had been devastated. For a Christy thought that  
Opal might die, but one day she pulled herself together, and started helping  
Jeb out after Fairlight died. After a while they decided it would be best  
and the got married, and Jeb built on to his house.

At first Christy was hurt, because she loved Fairlight, and she didn't  
understand how Jeb could do that to her, but she came to realize that it was  
meant to be…

Part/Chapter: 5  
Summery: Neil and Christy are expecting twins! David isn't going to preach  
for a while and Neil took his spot. We left off where Christy was thinking  
about Opal and Jeb.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

Neil took Christy home in the late afternoon. Miss Alice had invited them  
for lunch and they stayed, but Christy had to relax on the couch. David had  
eaten in his bunkhouse upset because of what he did, and not sure what to do  
next. Little did he know the answer would be solved the next day…

Miss Alice turned hearing a wagon coming up the lane 'I wonder who that  
could be? Not many people in this Cove have a wagon, and I don't know of any  
visitors.' Miss Alice walked over to the wagon and seen it was Ida.

Miss Alice hurried over to the wagon, "Well Ida! This is a pleasant  
surprise!"

Ida got down off the wagon, "I came to see David. He hasn't taken my phone  
calls, or wrote me since the death of our mother. He didn't even come to her  
funeral, and I need to see him."

"Well," Miss Alice said glancing towards the bunkhouse where David had  
stayed for days, "David has been very upset with thy mother's passing.  
Perhaps we better go inside and sit down that way I can explain it better?"

Ida looked at her confused, "I came to see my brother, Miss Alice, and I  
plan on doing so."

"Thy will in time, but I need to warn thee before thee do." Miss Alice said  
taking Ida's arm and leading her to the mission.

When Miss Alice had finished explaining everything to Ida, they went to do  
see David.

"David?" Miss Alice said knocking on the door, "There is someone here to see  
thee."

"I don't want to see anyone, I already told you that Alice!" David yelled at  
her.

Miss Alice looked at Ida, and she looked shocked, then quickly composing  
herself she went closer to the door as Miss Alice silently slipped away.

"David, it's me Ida. Please, David let me come in." She said softly to the  
door with her hand on the door handle.

When David heard her voice his first instinct was to jump up and up the  
door, but he got as far as the door and stopped, "What are you doing here?  
Don't you have a family you should be taking care off?"

Ida closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hurtful words, "David, I do have  
a family, and they all want to see you. Please David let me take you home."

David was quiet on the other side of the door, silently thinking, as Ida  
prayed for her brother. "All right." David finally said, "But you can't come  
in now. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Okay David." Ida said silently relieved, "When can you be ready to go?"

"NOW!" came David's harsh reply. "But I can't I have to pack and …" David's  
voice got quieter as he moved away from the door and then stopped all  
together.

"David? I will make arrangements to leave as soon as possible okay?" When  
David didn't answer, Ida took that as a 'yes,' and left.

Over the next few days Ida and David got ready to leave. The people of the  
Cove kept coming wanting to help David, but it was no use. David didn't want  
their help.

Dr. Ferrand signed Neil on to take David's place until he could find a  
replacement. So Neil was busy again. The new Doctor took over most of Neil's  
duties until someone else could be found to take David's place permanently.

When Ida and David went home Ida sent for a Doctor to look at David.

Part/Chapter: 6  
Summery: Miss Ida came back to the Cove and takes David home to a fancy  
doctor. And Neil is the temporary preacher of the Cove.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

When the doctor seen David he found nothing wrong with him, but told Ida  
that maybe he should go to a Mental Hospital. Ida didn't want to do that, so  
she waited to see what would happen.

At first David just sat in his room depressed. Ida tried to help him, and he  
tried to cheer up for her…

David was looking out his bedroom window remembering when he was little how  
he use to climb out of that very window and on to the tree to sneak out of  
the house.

Ida knocked on the door and David didn't even flinch or call out, she opened  
the door and came in, "David I know that mother's death is painful for you,  
but I need you here with me." She came and wrapped her arms around him, "I  
am hurting too, and I need you to help me."

But David didn't even turn to look at her; he just sat staring out the  
window. Ida stood there silently praying for David willing for him to come  
back and be his normal jolly self.

Just then the door squeaked open, but neither Ida nor David noticed. A  
pretty little blonde haired girl tiptoed in the room and went and climbed up  
on her Uncle's lap.

Ida seen her and was going to stop her, but David looked down at her and  
helped her up hugging her. 'Well maybe my little Anne can help him through  
this.'

Anne sat in David's lap and looked out the window with him, and David had  
his arms around her with his head slightly leaning against the top of her  
head. Then he started to hum, 'Oh You Beautiful Doll.'

Ida smiled and turned to leave to see her husband, Jonathon standing at the  
door smiling her winked her when he seen her and she quickly came to him and  
they silently left the room.

After they left and David stopped humming little Anne said, "Unca, how come  
you so sad?"

David looked down at the pretty little girl sitting in his lap, 'She has  
eyes just like Mother use to have.'

"Is it cause Grandmom is gone?" Anne said, but David didn't answer he just  
looked out the window again and a tear slid down his cheek, "I miss her to  
Unca, David." Anne said reaching up and wiping the tear of his face.

She turned back around and looked out the window at the beautiful sunset,  
not saying another word. Little did she know how much she had touched David'  
s heart.

Over the next few days little Anne would come and visit David, just sitting  
there hardly saying anything, holding his hand or sitting on his lap. Once  
in a while she would bring a flower or a little thing she found she liked  
and give it to her 'Unca David.'

Meanwhile back at the Cove…

"Push Christy, push!" Neil said as he was beginning to deliver their new  
babies into the world.

Christy's contractions had started when she was cooking dinner, but she  
ignored them thinking it was just a part of pregnancies aches and pains. But  
during the night her water broke and she quickly woke Neil who wasn't  
getting much sleep anyways, because Christy kept moving around trying to  
find a comfortable position.

"AHH!" Christy screamed and began to push again.

"That's good, keep pushing, it's coming…" Neil said finding it difficult in  
trying to be the doctor, the husband and the father all at once.

Part/Chapter: 7  
Summery: David is very depressed and stays in his room most of the time.  
Little Anne (Ida's kid) visits her 'Unca David' all the time. Christy and  
Neil are in the process of delivering their twins into the world.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

"It's a girl!" Neil said excitedly as he cut the cord and handed her to his  
helper Miss Alice.

Miss Alice didn't want to miss the opportunity to see Christy and Neil's  
children being brought into the world. She loved Christy like a daughter and  
Neil was her son-in-law even though her daughter as dead she still thought  
of him that way. So she stayed at the MacNeill's cabin for only a week  
before Christy went into labor.

"A girl Christy, and she is very beautiful!" Miss Alice said while bringing  
her over to Christy.

Christy quickly looked at her new daughter, but looked back at Neil when he  
told her to push again.

The second child, a girl, had come out easier then the first. Christy  
however was very exhausted, and could barely stay awake. But she held her  
two beautiful twin girls before Neil had them taken away so she could get  
some rest. The babies fell asleep too in their little cribs that Jeb had  
made.

The next morning when Christy woke up feeling much better she nursed the  
babies and enjoyed being a mom.

"So what are their names?" Miss Alice said looking at Christy and Neil.

They looked sheepishly at one another, "Well," Neil answered, "To tell you  
the truth we haven't decided on names yet."

"What?" Miss Alice said looking at Christy.

"Don't look at me. He doesn't like many of the names I come up with."  
Christy said looking accusingly at her husband.

"Tell me Alice would you name your child, Adelaide, Bertha, or Wanda?" Neil  
said shaking his head.

"No I don't believe I would." Miss Alice said chuckling. "Though Adelaide  
sounds okay."

"What about your names Neil? Lauren, Kellie, Maureen?" Christy nose wrinkled  
up, "Those just aren't proper names!"

Miss Alice couldn't help it any longer and just burst out laughing, and soon  
Christy and Neil joined in.

After they were done laughing Christy said, "We are still no closer to  
choosing names for these two." Miss Alice shrugged and left the room.

Later that afternoon Opal and Jeb showed up and all their crew. They came  
bearing gifts, as did everyone who came to see the babies over the next few  
days.

Christy found it a bit difficult to handle both her oldest at the age of 3,  
and her twins. Neil helped her out, as did Miss Alice when she was there.  
But they still didn't have names. Even though the people of the cove gave  
them names, but they were even funnier then the ones Christy and Neil had  
thought of.

Meanwhile David was getting better, thanks to a certain little girl named  
Anne.

Part/Chapter: 8  
Summery: Christy and Neil have twin girls, and they don't have their names  
worked out yet. Meanwhile little Anne is working on her 'Unca David.'  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

Every day little Anne would visit her 'Unca David' and he secretly enjoyed  
it. Then one day Miss Ida was downstairs and little Anne had snuck up to  
David's room…

The door squeaked open and little Anne peeked her head in and looked around,  
but when she couldn't find her David she threw the door open and hurried in,  
"Unca David? Unca David? Where are you?"

Just then she was picked up and tossed on the bed and David rushed over to  
her and David sneaked up behind the little girl and grabbed her around the  
waist and picked her up.

"Unca David!" little Anne cried furiously giving him a hug. "I thought  
that maybe you left me."

"Of course not." David said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and then  
a thought came to him he squatted down on the floor and let little Anne down  
and she let go and looked at him.

Then he grinned and reached over and started tickling her silly. Anne just  
laughed and laughed. Miss Ida came rushing upstairs to see what was going on  
and she looked at David playing with little Anne and she knew everything was  
going to be okay.

Christy and Neil was looking at their newborns, "We need to give these  
children a name. I have been thinking…"

Neil looked over at her and smiled, Christy looked back and she seen it in  
his eyes as Neil opened his mouth Christy quickly covered it. "No you don't.  
I am serious Neil MacNeill! There are people in this world that I care  
deeply about. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I love my mother, Miss  
Alice and I love Fairlight, but how can we name them after only two girls?"  
Christy sighed and looked back at her twins.

Neil looked at her holding the hand he had removed from his mouth, "Christy,  
I know it's hard. How about we use one of their names as a middle name?"

"I don't know Neil. It's so… wait! I know how about Alice Evelyn for the  
youngest and the older one Julia Fairlight Rose?" Christy looked at Neil  
excitedly.

Neil looked over at her and pulled her in his arms and kissed her, "That's  
much better." He grinned and he pulled her close again.

David went to dinner that night with little Anne at his side. Ida was very  
happy that her brother was back and was much better. They were finished  
eating and Ida put the children to bed and came back and as she sat down  
David began to talk…

"I'm going back to the Cove."

Ida raised her eyebrows questionly. "But David…"

"I didn't say I was going to stay there, sis." David interrupted. "I just  
need to go back and settle some things. I believe that's what God wants me  
to do. I need to ask the people there for forgiveness in all I have done. I  
won't stay there long. I can't stay there if Christy… I just need to go back  
to apologize and then I will be back."

Ida's husband Andrew was happy that everything was working out and David was  
going to go back to settle things in the Cove. "Well I am proud of you  
brother!" he said raising to his feet and giving David a hug.

David looked at Ida, and she got up and went to him, "I'll miss you."

"Don't worry, sis. I will be back."

Part/Chapter: 9  
Summery: Neil and Christy decide on names and David decides to come back to  
the Cove.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

"Well it's about time you settled on names." Miss Alice said right after  
Neil and Christy announced they had picked names. "So what did you decide?"

Christy looked at Neil and he looked at her and winked, Christy looked back  
at Miss Alice and said, "Julia Fairlight Rose for the oldest and… Alice  
Evelyn for the younger one."

Tears sprang to Miss Alice's eyes, "After me?"

"Yes of course, Alice." Neil said grinning.

"Oh my dear." Miss Alice reached over and took a hold of her namesake and  
gave her a kiss on the cheek. As Christy and Neil smiled knowingly at one  
another.

David stepped off the train and headed straight for Cutter Gap, "If Christy  
can walk it so can I." He thought determinedly.

As he was walking along he could help but think about little Anne.

Flashback

"But Unca David you can't leave me! Bring me with please?" She said with  
tears spring down her face.

David had insisted to be the one to tell the little tike and now he wished  
he hadn't. He held on to little Anne and whispered, "I love you my little  
one, but I have to go back. I won't be gone that long. I couldn't manage  
more then 1 week without you." He leaned down and kissed her tears stained  
cheek.

End of flashback

Tears streamed down the preachers face, and he wondered what ever possessed  
him to do the things he did in the first place.

Miss Alice and Dr. Ferrad were at the mission with Christy and the youngin's  
when they heard footsteps at the door before it was thrown open by a tall  
dark haired man.

"David! Thee have come back!" Miss Alice said hurrying over and giving him  
a hug.

"Yes, Miss Alice. I won't be staying though. I came back to apologize for my  
behavior." David looked up and seen Dr. Ferrand and Christy there looking at  
him.

Dr. Ferrand went over to David. "You have made an excellent choice. The  
people of the Cove have been hurting ever since you left."

David looked over at Christy who hadn't moved to greet him and he wondered  
why. Miss Alice and Dr. Ferrand moved and let him inside. He walked over to  
her and as he did he seen the two little ones and realized why she hadn't  
gotten up to met him.

"Christy, I'm sorry for all I have done. I hope you can forgive me." He hadn  
't looked at her until he began apologizing and he seen tears streaming down  
her face.

"Oh David I forgive you! I'm so happy you're back!" She said smiling.

"Who are these little ones?" David asked.

Christy giggled, "This one," she said pointing to the oldest, "Is Julia  
Fairlight Rose, and this one," she said pointing to the youngest, "Is Alice  
Evelyn."

"Twin girls, huh?" David smiled.

"Would you like to hold one?" Neil said coming up from behind him. David  
hadn't herd him enter, but Christy knew he had because her heart was  
pounding with love.

David glanced up at Neil, "Yes, I would, but first Neil I am so sorry for  
all I've done and for almost causing the death of these two beautiful  
girls."

"All is forgiven." Neil said, "Here this one is Alice Evelyn." Neil said  
handing over his youngest to David. David took her and smiled.

Part/Chapter: 10  
Summery: Christy and Neil told Miss Alice the names of their children and  
David comes back to the Cove.  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of "Christy" is owned by  
the LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking profit or credit for her story,  
nor  
am I attempting to infringe upon the rights of the television series,  
"Christy".  
I am continuing the story of "Christy" for my amusement only.

The next day was a Sunday and David was nervous. Dr. Ferrand had gotten a  
new preacher for the Cove and David and him talked for a while the night  
before and he gave David permission to talk to the people the next day.

It was Sunday the people of the Cove had heard David was back and many of  
them came to church to see him, even Birds-Eye Taylor. When it was time for  
the preaching the new preacher, Jonathon stepped aside and let David come up  
to the alter.

"I have come back here to tell you all today that I am sorry. I apologize  
for all I did…" then he told them his story.

"I will be leaving this Saturday. Ida and her family have graciously took me  
in until I can find work. I couldn't find a place to work until I came here  
to apologize, and I hope you all forgive me." David turned and looked at  
Jonathon and nodded.

Jonathon came up and David once again returned to his seat touched that so  
many of the Cove people had tears streaming down their faces.

"Before I dismiss Doctor MacNeill has an announcement he would like to make.  
Doctor?" Jonathon said stepping aside as Neil came up.

Neil looked at everyone smiling, "Christy and I would like to announce that  
we finally decided on names for our two beautiful daughters." Neil looked at  
Jeb, he and Christy had told them they wanted to name their daughter after  
Fairlight and he had readily consented. "Our oldest daughter is Julia  
Fairlight Rose, and our youngest is Alice Evelyn."

The people clapped happy they had finally decided on names. Neil stepped  
down from the platform and followed the people out of the church.

After the service all of the Cove people went up to David and forgave him.  
Which he was very grateful for. He was also happy to learn that Birds-Eye  
had committed his life to the Lord. However he did feel a twinge of guilt,  
sadness, and resentment that he personally wasn't the one who had gotten him  
saved. But he was happy for him just the same.

And after the week was over he headed home to meet his sweet little niece  
Anne who had done so much for him, but as he got off the train the first  
thing he saw was a beautiful young lady in distress.

THE END! ;)


End file.
